


Ignored

by moon_in_daylight



Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: The Master has spent the last week focused only on developing his new plan against The Doctor. Tired of being ignored, you try to get his attention.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master/You
Series: Dhawan!Master one shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Ignored

The Master’s TARDIS never ceased to amaze you. You had no idea how Time Lords’ technology worked, but the fact that the ship could recreate its own spaces and design new rooms was simply unbelievable. You could spent hours in there, wandering through the corridors and you would always find new places, new things to do between those walls. You never thought you could get bored inside that time machine…

Well, you were wrong.

After spending what you calculated was like a week inside the TARDIS, you found yourself desperate to go on adventures, to get some fresh air or at least have some kind of interpersonal interaction.

You had tried time and time again to get The Master’s attention, to convince him to take you anywhere or anytime and taking you on an adventure, but he claimed to be extremely occupied putting together his new plan to defeat The Doctor.

At first, you had decided to leave him alone in the console room, hoping he would be over with whatever he was working on in less than a few hours. Considering the ease in which The Doctor usually ruined his plans, you supposed it wouldn’t take him much time or effort to come out with one of them.

Once again, you were mistaken.

As the days passed, you slowly watched the console room become a mess, discarded papers with unfinished diagrams written in them all over the room. You weren’t even sure he had left the console room in the whole week he had been working on his plan, nor if he had eaten or slept at all. He probably didn’t need to, but you were still worried about his state.

Plus, he hadn’t even looked at you at all in that time.

The lack of attention he was giving you drove you mad. Usually, you were his center of attention whenever you both were alone in the TARDIS, spoiling you with anything and everything you could ask for and never leaving you unattended for extended periods of time. Being accustomed to him treating you like the queen he claimed you were, the fact that he wouldn’t even raise his head to look at you when you came into the room was even painful to you.

The situation couldn’t continue that way any longer. You missed him. You were desperate for him, for the slightest crumb of his affection. And, most important of all, you weren’t sure how longer you could keep wandering through the TARDIS’ corridors without going insane from boredom.

You had to do something about it.

Entering in the console room, you found him in the exact same position you had left him the last time you had been there, typing something inside the console and taking some notes of what appeared on the screen. You recognized the language as Gallyfreyan, but you couldn’t understand a word of it.

“I feel like visiting a new galaxy.” You tried to start a conversation, already knowing that it would be useless.

“That sounds wonderful, love.” He muttered automatically, not lifting his eyes from the screen he was looking at.

“Maybe we could take over some random planet.” You continued.

“Aha.”

“And enslave its residents.”

“Yeah.”

You looked at him for a few seconds, well aware that he hadn’t listened to a word you had said. In the meantime, he kept himself busy, attention completely set in whatever he was scheming.

“I’ve been thinking about leaving you.” You lied in hopes that would make him react.

“You do that, pet.” He encouraged you, his mind still somewhere else.

“I’m wondering if The Doctor has a spare bedroom for me in her TARDIS…” Putting a special emphasis in his enemy’s name, you waited for him to answer.

“Did you say something about The Doctor?” He finally turned to you, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“I said we could enslave some alien race.” You shrugged innocently.

“Oh.” Immediately after hearing your answer, he turned back to what he was doing. “Maybe later. I’m kind of busy right now.”

Watching him return to ignoring you, you couldn’t hold back the desperate sigh that left your lungs. It had been like that the whole week, and you didn’t know what else to try to get him to take a rest from thinking about The Doctor. You were almost jealous of her at that point.

Refusing to give up, you walked up to the console and sat on it, right beside where he was working. He didn’t even seemed to be bothered by it.

“You don’t mind, do you?” You asked, getting no response from him. “Of course you don’t.”

Looking down to him, you observed the work he was doing, the way his fingers rapidly typed over the console’s buttons and noticed the way his sleeves were rolled up, showing his forearms. You instantly wished his hands were on you instead, the idea sending a shiver down your spine.

That thought resonated through your head as you bit your lower lip, a new plan to get his attention already forming in your head.

Your stare kept fixed on him as your hand slowly started to caress the skin of your thighs, imagining his fingers were the ones teasing you instead. He had never gone so long without fucking you before. If he felt half as touch starved as you were, he wouldn’t be able to keep ignoring you after this.

And if that didn’t work, you were ready to give up completely.

Running your tongue through your lips as your hand ghosted your still clothed core, you split your legs open, taking some of his working space. He still didn’t react, oblivious to what was going on right beside him as he was still focused on the screen in front of him. You took two fingers inside your mouth, sucking them with a loud hum before slipping them under your clothes, starting to play with yourself.

You closed your eyes at the sensation, your body slightly tensing at the feeling of finally being touched. Your fingers moved in circular motions around your clit, mimicking the intensity The Master would use on you if he were the one masturbating you. As you felt your breathing starting to unsettle, you let out a loud groan and opened your eyes again.

That was when his gaze finally met yours.

You bit your lip in order to hold back the smirk that threatened to form in your face when you saw his reaction, eyes shimmering as they observed your form and jaw clenching as he swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

Ignoring him like he had been doing with you, you kept focused on pleasuring yourself, satisfied with having his stare on you and you only. When you felt his hand placed on your leg and moving slowly towards your inner thigh, you slapped it away with the one you had free.

“I believe you have more important things to do.” You recalled to him with a false innocent tone, your breathing still unsettled as you felt the heat forming slowly inside of you.

“That can wait.” The Master assured, voice husky and eyes already undressing you.

“ _Oh_ , just _ignore_ me.” You moaned, your hips deliberately rocking against your own fingers, well aware of what you were doing to him. “I wouldn’t want to distract you from what you were doing.”

He let out a loud, impatient sigh, eyes never leaving yours as you knowingly smirked at him. He was going to make you pay for that later, but for now you could have some fun.

Deliberately, you increased the speed in which your fingers moved around you, the sounds that came out of your mouth louder and more obscene with every second that passed. You normally weren’t that noisy when touching yourself, but you were putting up a show for him to enjoy – or rather to endure.

You kept looking at him as he shifted uncomfortably around you, trying to place himself between your legs but desisting from it when you placed your free hand on his chest, preventing him from getting any closer to you. The desperation in his eyes for touching you only sent you closer to climax.

“It’s a bit late already.” He growled. “If you didn’t want to distract me, I mean.”

“Such a shame.” You shrugged before letting a finger slid inside of you.

Your hand clenched around the lapel of his vest as you moved your finger in and out of you with a painfully slow pace, your legs shaking from pleasure. Watching the way he stared at you with big, pleading eyes, you almost felt sorry for him. But he deserved some teasing for once, that would definitely teach him not to neglect you again.

“You’re dying to touch me, aren’t you?” You taunted him, the smile never leaving your face. He seemed to consider getting into your little game for a second before nodding silently. Now there was no doubt, he was at your utter mercy. “Well, you’ve had all week to do so. Why should I let you do it now?”

“If I were the one touching you, you would be reaching your third orgasm by now.” The Master stated, making your inner walls involuntarily clench with the sound of his voice.

“But you aren’t.” You added, letting your fingers out of your entrance and spreading your natural lubrication between your folds. You were soaking at this point, and you knew he could tell. “And I’m doing okay on my own, thank you.”

With your fingers rubbing strongly against your clit again, you had to suppress your need to moan his name out loud, refusing to give him that satisfaction. Your whimpers became louder as you came closer to your climax, you almost could feel it about to take over your body when his voice stopped you.

“ _Please._ ”

As soon as you heard the word come out of your mouth, you froze. You couldn’t recall ever hearing him using that word. You had never pictured him as the pleading kind… You must have had him even worse than you had first intended or imagined.

“You have to promise me you won’t ever ignore me again.” You spoke, tone deadly serious. “Is that understood?”

“Absolutely.” He agreed, cursing himself for ever having allowed you to think you meant anything other than the world to him.

You nodded your head in a single gesture of consent before watching him desperately drop to his knees, barely wasting a second before undoing your pants and freeing you from every piece of clothing. You were surprised when he quickly put his mouth on you and eagerly started to eat you out, sucking on the hood of your clit and starting to build again the orgasm that had faded just seconds ago.

No teasing, no punishing for the way in which you had taunted him.

The last thing you would have expected was for him to be so gentle with you. You were expecting him to roughly fuck you against the machine’s controls. To bend you over and thrust into you for hours until you were trembling and asking him for a release he would deny at first as a punishment for your insolence, for revealing against your Master.

He would eventually let you cum. Once you had redeemed yourself to him, of course.

But he didn’t seem to want to punish you as his tongue licked your folds clean. Quite the opposite actually.

You placed your hand on the top of his head, playing with his hair as he pleasured you with devotion. When he slid two fingers inside of you, you couldn’t prevent yourself from screaming his name, legs trembling as you reached your first orgasm.

As you came down from your high, you could almost feel the wide smirk that had formed in his face.

The Master stood up from the floor and kissed you. It was desperate, needy. You hummed into the kiss as you felt your own taste in his tongue. 

Wanting to return him the favor, you got off the console. You were about to get on your knees when his hand placed itself on your crotch, fingers already playing with you again.

“I told you I would be making you cum at least three times.” He chuckled against your ear, sending a shiver down your spine as you got ready for another round. “Now, I’ve got to keep my promises, right pet?”


End file.
